Le Choix
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Le jour de son quatorzième anniversaire, Baelfire sera enrôlé pour aller guerroyer contre les ogres. Rumplestiltskin est prêt à tout pour le sauver... et Belle aussi. Quel choix ont-ils vraiment? Réécriture de Desperate Souls (1x08).


**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Cette fois-ci, le petit OS que je vous propose est ma participation au Secret Skin Deep du forum OUAT France pour les 6 ans de l'épisode qui a vu naître le Rumbelle. J'ai eu le plaisir d'écrire pour Wblody17 qui a souhaité une réécriture d'un flashback Rumple/Bae en y intégrant Belle. J'ai choisi l'épisode 1x8 (Desperate Soul) où Rumple devient le Ténébreux. Est-ce qu'avec Belle l'issue sera la même? Ayant eu très peu de temps pour l'écriture, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Le Choix**

 _La Forêt Enchantée avait changé. Le ciel était devenu rouge et les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. Les sols étaient infertiles et les mers vidées de leurs poissons. Les jeunes filles ne rêvaient plus de rencontrer le prince charmant. L'innocence et la beauté avaient depuis longtemps été éclipsées par l'arrogance et la soif de pouvoir. L'amour avait fait place à la haine._

 _Se croyant être d'une race supérieure, le Duc des Basses-Terres se mit en tête de conquérir les riches terres sauvages des ogres. Mais ces derniers, loin d'être aussi stupides que ce que bien des hommes pensaient, s'allièrent. Non pas pour se défendre mais pour se venger. L'une après l'autre, les contrées habitées par les hommes tombèrent sous l'emprise de la rage des géants. Refusant d'avouer sa défaite, le Duc ordonna de remplacer les soldats tombés par les paysans, les meuniers, les artisans et les bottiers. Mais malgré toute leur vaillance, l'armée du Duc était en déroute. Acculé, il eut une idée très impopulaire pour se lancer dans un nouvel assaut : enrôler les enfants._

Le regard fixé sur son pouce qui guidait habilement le fil au rythme monotone de la roue de bois qui tournait à la cadence dictée par son pied gauche, Rumplestiltskin se perdait dans ses pensées. L'hiver n'allait pas tarder à s'installer et la demande en laine augmentait. Il ne devait pas rater cette opportunité pour échanger le fruit de son labeur contre quelques pièces ou de la nourriture. En ces temps difficiles, certains profitaient pour demander plus pour un bout de pain sans aucune vergogne. A ceci, il fallait rajouter la nouvelle taxe de protection demandée par le Duc des Basses-Terres. La guerre étant aux portes du royaume, le noble jouait sur la peur que les ogres créaient pour justifier cet impôt. Et il n'était pas question d'y déroger ! Quiconque ne s'y conformait pas voyait sa maison brûler.

Le silence qui emplissait la petite maisonnette de bois et de pierre fut rompu lorsque Baelfire entra en trombe, faisant voler le rideau de jute qui remplaçait la porte endommagée.

\- Papa ! Papa ! hurla-t-il hors d'haleine. Ils sont venus chercher Morraine.

Sans un mot, Rumplestiltskin prit sa canne et sortit de chez lui de son pas mal assuré, suivi de Baelfire. La lumière extérieure les éblouit quelques instants, mais très vite, le tisserand comprit ce qui se passait et serra son fils dans ses bras de façon très protectrice. Comme s'il craignait qu'on ne le lui arrache. Hordor, le seigneur mandaté par le Duc pour enrôler les soldats, se tenait fièrement sur son cheval noir un sourire moqueur aux lèvres alors qu'un de ses hommes lui apportait sa nouvelle recrue sous le regard apeuré de tous les villageois.

\- Non ! Non ! Pas ma fille ! supplia la mère de Morraine.

\- Non ! Pitié ! Non ! Pitié, implora à son tour son père, les yeux plein de désespoir et ses mains jointes.

\- Non ! Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Par pitié non !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener ! insista la maman. Ce n'est qu'une petite fille ! Vous ne pouvez pas emmener ma petite fille !

\- Ne soit pas ridicule, répondit très posément le seigneur. C'est une jeune fille solide et en pleine santé ! Elle fera un très bon soldat.

\- Vous faites erreur, elle n'a que quatorze ans ! rappela le père qui ne comprenait pas qu'on lui prenne sa fille unique. Quatorze ans !

\- Pitié !

\- Se sont les ordres du Duc, rappela Hordor de glace devant leur détresse. Les guerres contre les ogres ont prélevés leurs lourds tribus cette saison encore. Il nous faut plus de troupes pour remporter la victoire.

Après avoir entendu ces mots, Rumplestiltskin serra encore un peu plus fort son fils contre sa poitrine.

\- Ils ont encore baissé l'âge de la conscription, murmura le jeune garçon.

\- Oui je sais.

Les cris déchirant de la mère de Morraine s'intensifièrent lorsque la jeune fille fut hissée sur la monture d'Hordor. A bout de nerfs, blessée dans sa chair, la paysanne sortit un poignard et le brandit dans la direction de celui qui lui volait sa fille chérie. Mais elle fut figée tout comme son mari par une force invisible et maléfique qui terrorisa tous les témoins de la scène. Tous les regards se portèrent sur le cavalier sous sa capuche sur son cheval noir dans le champ derrière les maisons. Lorsqu'Hordor lui fit signe, il relâcha le couple qui se tortillait de douleur dans la poussière.

\- Mon anniversaire est dans trois jours, rappela Baelfire la voix tremblante après ce qu'il venait de voir. Ils vont venir me chercher dans trois jours !

\- Bae, je ne les laisserai pas t'emmener. On va trouver un moyen.

Malgré la scène dramatique qui venait de se produire, la vie dans la région se poursuivait comme si rien ne s'était produit. Dans les champs, les vieux paysans labouraient la terre meuble et sablonneuse pendant que leurs femmes chargeaient les bottes de paille sur les chariots. Le forgeron fabriquait des fers pour les chevaux pendant que le meunier moulait le grain des maigres récoltes. Tout ce qui était produit dans la région, servait aux nobles et aux soldats. En échange de leur dur labeur, le peuple était protégé par le duc des Basses-Terres. Mais depuis le printemps, la guerre contre les ogres s'était intensifiée et les défaites s'étaient enchaînées. Les pertes étant nombreuses, le Duc avait exigé que les enfants soient enrôlés de force. Les parents qui avaient confié leurs enfants aux généraux, fiers qu'ils protègent leur région, s'inquiétaient de ne pas les voir revenir à mesure que les saisons changeaient. Il se murmurait dans les tavernes que les ogres ne laissaient aucun survivant sur les champs de bataille. Certains racontaient même que ces monstres raffolaient de la chair tendre des enfants. L'âge du recrutement s'abaissa à mesure que les recrues disponibles diminuaient. Depuis peu, les garçons et les filles de quatorze ans étaient réquisitionnés au plus grand désespoir de leurs parents.

Sur le chemin en terre battue qui reliait les villages entre eux, loin de se douter du drame qui venait de se produire sous les yeux de sa famille, Belle revenait du marché en chantonnant un panier bien garni à la main. Elle avait vendu toutes les paires de mitaines qu'elle avait tricotées avec la laine que Rumplestiltskin avait filée et avait pu acheter des légumes, un petit morceau de fromage et même un peu de lard. Caché sous ses provisions, se trouvait un livre qui racontait l'une des plus belles histoires d'amour de la littérature qu'elle voulait offrir à Bae pour son anniversaire : celle d'un homme transformé en bête et qui ne croyait plus en l'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme pousse la porte de son château. Elle était fière d'avoir appris à lire à son fils et à son mari, chose rare dans cette contrée agraire. La jeune femme ne venait pas du même monde. A sa majorité, elle avait quitté sa maison cossue au grand dam de son père pour vivre son aventure. Après des mois de voyage à sillonner les plaines et les montagnes, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, elle vint au secours d'un homme appelant à l'aide et qui venait de se faire détrousser et rouer de coups par deux bandits partis les jambes à leurs cous. Le malheureux semblait incapable de se relever par ses propres moyens. Elle abandonna son bardeau et s'élança pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Attrapant sa main tremblante, elle tira de toutes ses forces pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Il n'était certes pas costaud, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'équilibre. Elle tira si fort qu'elle tomba à la renverse et l'homme lui arriva dessus, lui écrasant la poitrine. Il se confondit en excuses et roula sur le côté pour la libérer. Voyant sa panique, Belle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

\- Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Vous êtes sain et sauf. Et dans cette histoire, c'est moi qui ai fait preuve de maladresse. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses monsieur…

\- R… Rumple… Rumplestiltskin.

Ses yeux bleus avaient croisés les yeux bruns de cet homme timide qui se cachait derrière ses mèches collées. Le temps avait semblé s'être arrêté pendant un long moment. Le froid ne mordait plus, le vent ne hurlait plus. Les corneilles ne croassaient plus. Son estomac ne gargouillait plus. Ils étaient juste là, tous les deux, sur le chemin du Duc.

En arrivant au village, Belle vit ses voisins s'agiter de manière inhabituelle. Ils semblaient nerveux. Contournant une maisonnette, elle se rendit chez elle où elle trouva Rumplestiltskin à son rouet et Bae à empiler les pelotes dans un panier.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle inquiète envoyant leurs visages fermés.

\- Ils sont venus chercher Morraine, lâcha Baelfire un pincement au cœur.

\- Mais elle n'a que quatorze ans, répondit Belle qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Ils vont venir pour moi.

\- Je te l'ai dit, répliqua son père plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ils ne t'emmèneront pas.

\- Que va-t-on faire alors ?

\- Se battre, répondit Belle.

\- Avec quoi ? Des navets ? Des pelures de cacahuètes ? répondit le tisserand en reprenant de la laine vierge de son panier.

\- S'en est assez, continua Belle. Le peuple a assez souffert pour rien. Il faut que tout le monde se soulève.

\- Belle, nous ne sommes pas dans l'un de tes romans. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix. Si tu ne veux pas te battre, libre à toi. Je vais aller chercher du renfort.

Ni une, ni deux, la brunette quitta la maisonnette et expliqua son point de vue avec conviction aux villageois. Malheureusement, personne ne la suivit et Belle se retrouva face à toutes les portes fermées.

Une fois la nuit tombée et Bae endormi, Belle se cacha sous une couverture près du feu pour lire, une tasse de thé à côté d'elle, pendant que Rumplestiltskin continuait de filer. Les bûches qui craquaient dans le foyer brisaient le silence et la lune apportait une lumière tamisée et mystérieuse dans la pièce.

\- Il est tard. Tu devrais aller dormir.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, répondit-il sans la regarder. Je veux avoir assez de laine à vendre demain pour pouvoir offrir un gâteau au miel à Bae.

\- Tu es un père formidable, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu en prends grand soin.

\- Il est tout pour moi.

\- Et moi ?

\- Toi aussi.

\- Je te promets de trouver une solution pour qu'il ne parte pas à la guerre.

\- Il faut qu'on le cache, répondit-il.

\- Fuir n'est pas la réponse.

\- Mais Belle, regarde-nous, dit-il en la regardant avec un regard triste. Nous n'avons aucune terre, aucun pouvoir, aucune richesse.

\- Nous avons l'espoir et l'amour dans notre cœur.

\- Je crains, _très chère_ , que ce soit insuffisant.

Le silence revint après ses mots qui sonnèrent comme une sentence. Rien ou presque ne bougeait dans la maisonnette. Belle tourna de nombreuses pages et le rouet ne cessa de grincer. Sa vue devenant trouble, la jeune femme ferma son livre et bâilla.

\- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, avoua-t-elle en s'étirant.

\- Belle, j'ai…

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle, attentive.

Il avait la tête légèrement penchée en avant sur son ouvrage et s'humectait lentement les lèvres comme s'il cherchait les mots les plus appropriés pour retransmettre sa pensée.

\- J'ai omis de te transmettre un message.

\- Un message ? répéta-t-elle en se redressant. De qui ? De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Il venait d'Avonlea.

\- De chez moi…

\- Ton père…

Elle craignait le pire. Quand Rumplestiltskin se mettait à chercher ses mots, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Son sang se mit à taper très fort dans ses tempes et son estomac se noua douloureusement.

\- Ton père est souffrant.

\- Oh non ! C'est certainement grave pour qu'il envoie un message.

\- Tu devrais aller auprès de lui.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit-il avec regrets.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je dois aller vendre cette laine et m'occuper de Bae.

\- On vendra la laine sur la route, insista Belle. Et Bae sera en sécurité chez mon père.

\- Ton père qui est ami avec le Duc, dit Rumplestiltskin avec amertume. La route est longue. Tu devrais partir au plus vite.

Il se leva en prenant appuis sur son bâton et prit quelques provisions qu'il enfila dans un baluchon.

\- Je te promets de te rejoindre dès mon retour de Longbourne.

\- Tu as intérêt sinon je viendrai te chercher, menaça-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Pris par surprise, il laissa le sac sur la table et la prit dans ses bras, prolongeant le baiser. Une de ses mains partit parcourir sa chevelure épaisse et l'autre son dos délicat. Il aimait sentir sa chaleur et la douceur de sa peau contre sa joue. Depuis que Belle avait rejoint leur petite famille, le bonheur était revenu malgré la rudesse de leurs conditions. Ce petit bout de femme avait un courage et une énergie incroyable. Même lorsque tout paraissait perdu, elle trouvait le moyen de redonner espoir. Pourtant, Rumplestiltskin était une véritable tête de mule pessimiste et un brin trouillard. Un regard de travers persistant et un mot d'encouragement de la jolie brune suffisait pour lui faire accomplir l'inimaginable. Belle n'était pas une magicienne mais Rumplestiltskin n'avait aucun mal à croire qu'elle puisse être une fée.

Bien emmitouflée, Belle était prête à affronter le froid et la nuit. Rumplestiltskin lui alluma une lanterne et la lui donna ainsi que son baluchon contenant un morceau de pain, une pomme et du fromage. Belle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et si son père qui n'avait jamais approuvé son choix, avait réussi à convaincre Rumplestiltskin de la lui redonner ? Cette penser assombrit son regard et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Le tisserand le remarqua instantanément et la panique l'envahit. Et si elle devait rester ? Sans un mot, l'artisan lui replaça une mèche ondulée derrière l'oreille et lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue.

\- Sois prudente, dit-il en apposant sa main sur son épaule pour la guider vers la sortie.

Après un dernier baiser un peu amer, Rumplestiltskin regarda la lumière de la lanterne disparaitre dans les ténèbres. Machinalement, il soupira et baissa la tête. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était mal et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire encore pire. Si Belle le découvrait, peut-être qu'elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. C'est pourquoi il préférait la laisser partir, plutôt qu'elle voie qui il était réellement : un lâche. Le lâche du village. La risée de tous depuis qu'il avait déserté la première guerre des ogres.

Rumplestiltskin fila encore un long moment dans le silence le plus complet. A l'inverse de l'ambiance extérieure, les voix se mélangeaient dans sa tête dans une belle cacophonie. Ses sourcils se froncèrent comme s'il pouvait les faire taire aussi facilement.

 _« - Tu n'es qu'un lâche, dit une voix._

\- _Pourquoi tu lui as menti ? demanda une autre._

\- _Elle devait s'en aller, tenta de raisonner une troisième._

\- _Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne reviendra jamais. Car qui peut aimer un homme comme toi ?_

\- _Bientôt les ogres seront là._

\- _Dans quel trou te cacheras-tu ?_

\- _Tu l'as perdue et bientôt, tu perdras ton fils. »_

Cette dernière phrase - ou la bûche qui craqua dans le foyer - le fit bondir. Sa peur la plus profonde le saisit violemment et une atroce douleur à l'estomac le fit se plier en deux et grimacer. Instinctivement, il se retourna et posa son regard sur le lit de son fils afin de s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Le jeune garçon dormait profondément, presque entièrement dissimulé sous d'épaisses couvertures. Son père saisit son bâton et s'approcha du lit, secouant son épaule pour le réveiller.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna le jeune garçon en se frottant les yeux.

\- Lève-toi. On doit partir.

\- Où ça ?

\- Vite, on n'a pas le temps de s'éterniser, pressa Rumplestiltskin, tremblotant de peur.

Le temps était compté. Il savait qu'il devait agir rapidement.

\- Non, personne. Personne ne me prendra mon petit garçon, se promit-il dans un murmure inaudible.

Dès que Baelfire eut enfilé sa cape, ils s'en allèrent dans la nuit, aussi discrets que des petites souris. Encore à moitié endormi, le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père hâtait pareillement le pas. Longbourne n'était pas si loin que cela de leur village et jamais ils n'étaient partis si tôt.

\- Il n'y aura personne à Longbourne, fit remarquer Bae. Même l'auberge sera fermée. Tu crois que Martha acceptera quand même de nous servir un lait de chèvre ?

Voyant que son père avait le visage fermé et semblait angoissé, il comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas vendre de la laine.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est mal de fuir, dit Baelfire après qu'ils eurent parcouru une bonne distance dans le noir.

La forêt n'était pas rassurante. Les branches sombres semblaient vouloir les attraper pour les emmener dans les ténèbres. Des yeux invisibles les scrutaient et des craquements les faisaient sursauter. Comme pour les envelopper de la peur naissant des tripes, le vent cessa de souffler brutalement, les laissant à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect.

\- C'est mieux que de mourir, répondit Rumplestiltskin qui avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre mais tentait de dissimuler ses angoisses. Je ne les laisserais pas guerroyer contre les ogres.

Sur le bas-côté, un vieux mendiant sortit de l'ombre comme un serpent cherchant un mollet à mordre et demanda l'aumône d'une voix mal assurée. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, le tisserand accepta et donna quelques pièces au miséreux qui le remercia chaleureusement avant de disparaître dans les fourrés aussi rapidement qu'il n'était apparu.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ? demanda Bae, inquiet.

\- Je ne peux pas risquer de te perdre. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Tu n'as pas conscience de ce qu'est la guerre, de ce qu'elle fait de toi.

Soudain, le bruit caractéristique des sabots de chevaux lancés au galop piétinant le sol se fit entendre. Par reflexe, Rumplestiltskin ordonna à son fils de se cacher. Mais il était déjà trop tard. En un battement de cils, les cavaliers se tinrent juste devant deux. Le poids de leurs regards et leurs sourires mesquins les accablèrent. La peur saisit les deux fuyards et les mots s'envolèrent dans la nuit.

L'aube pointait déjà à l'horizon lorsque Belle, épuisée par son voyage, pénétra à l'intérieur de la maisonnette à la cheminée fumante. Dans la pénombre, elle trouva Rumplestiltskin, fixant les braises dans l'âtre et Bae enroulé dans ses couvertures, dormant à poings fermés. Sur la table en bois de hêtre usée par les années, un bol de soupe vide et des miettes de pain trahissait d'un repas tardif. Sentant l'air froid s'engouffrer dans la demeure, le tisserand se retourna et apposa son index sur ses lèvres, coupant Belle dans son élan. Elle ravala ses mots guidés par la colère et la peur. Elle lui en voulait tellement. Dès son départ, elle avait compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Puis, en chemin, elle se repassait les images des dernières heures, espérant comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas croire que Rumplestiltskin lui ait menti à propos de son père. Pourtant, la vérité la rattrapa lorsqu'elle arriva chez lui.

Elle prépara du thé et en servit une tasse à Rumplestiltskin. Cette tasse, c'était la sienne. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de l'utiliser. Le premier jour où la jeune femme avait été accueillie, le tisserand la remercia de lui avoir prêté assistance en lui servant une boisson chaude. Mais par maladresse, la tasse lui échappa des mains et en la récupérant sur le sol, Belle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus intacte.

\- Oh… Oh non… Je suis désolée mais… Elle est…, bégaya-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je… Je regrette… Je l'ai ébréchée… Mais c'est à peine… Si ça se voit.

\- Ce n'est qu'une simple tasse, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Mais il avait eu tord. Cette tasse était bien plus qu'une simple tasse. Elle était le symbole de leur amour : fort et si fragile à la fois. Il la chérissait plus que n'importe quel trésor.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyée chez mon père alors qu'il va très bien ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit-il en regardant les dernières braises mourir.

\- C'est à propos de l'enrôlement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- La guerre n'est pas faite pour les enfants.

\- Baelfire est courageux.

\- Qu'importe son courage. S'il y va, il sera condamné à mourir. Belle, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est la guerre, ce qu'elle fait de toi.

\- Détrompe-toi.

Les yeux de Belle se mouillèrent en repensant au jour où les ogres avaient franchi l'enceinte du château et tué sa mère devant elle sans aucune pitié. Malgré le fait qu'elle se soit évanouie, les grognements et l'odeur de ces monstres la faisaient toujours cauchemarder.

\- Il n'y a aucun honneur à donner sa vie pour ce lopin de terre, continua Rumplestiltskin.

\- Regarde-toi. Tu es un survivant. Tu es revenu de la guerre. Tu es…

\- Un lâche, avoua-t-il en serrant la mâchoire alors qu'elle voulait certainement dire « héro ». J'ai fui le champ de bataille parce que j'avais trop peur de mourir.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que ton fils grandisse sans son père.

\- La honte s'est abattue sur ma famille. Et Milah…

\- Milah a agi en égoïste en abandonnant son fils pour vivre une vie de pirate, rappela la jeune femme. Toi, tu es resté malgré tout et tu as affronté les difficultés et les railleries pour offrir à Bae la meilleure vie possible pour qu'il ait toutes ses chances. Tu as fait preuve d'un immense courage.

Il ne répondit pas à ses derniers arguments qui ne le convainquaient guère. Il touilla les braises avec le tisonnier, recherchant l'ultime petite étincelle qui pourrait rallumer les derniers petits bouts de bois. Mais sa mission semblait vouée à l'échec.

\- Et s'il y avait une autre solution ?

\- Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Un vieux mendiant m'a raconté une merveilleuse histoire à propos du Duc et d'un poignard magique.

\- Le Ténébreux…

Belle avait lu dans un des livres de la bibliothèque de la demeure de sa famille, l'histoire terrifiante de cet être possédé par une puissante magie noire.

\- Avec la magie, il y a toujours un prix à payer, avertit-elle. Risquerais-tu la vie de ton fils pour le pouvoir ?

\- A l'heure actuelle, je ne peux pas le protéger. Je suis boiteux, sans le moindre talent et sans ami. Il va mourir si je ne fais rien. Et si je le perdais…

Sa voix s'évanouit alors que des larmes embrumèrent ses yeux bruns.

\- C'est de la folie. Rumple, ne cède pas à la tentation. Les héros ne font pas ce qui est facile mais ce qui est juste. On va se battre.

\- Avec quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un rire défaitiste. Des fourches ?

\- En mettant fin à la guerre en proposant des pourparlers.

\- Belle, le Duc ne t'écoutera jamais.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'avec les pouvoirs magiques du Ténébreux tu sauveras Bae ?

\- Tu m'imagines avec de tels pouvoirs ? insista-t-il avec une pointe d'euphorie dans la voix. Peux-tu imaginer ce que je ferais si j'avais ses pouvoirs ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- Je pourrais enfin me racheter, je pourrais m'en servir pour faire le bien autour de nous. Je sauverais tous les enfants des Basses-Terres. Bae bien sûr, mais pas seulement !

Après une courte nuit à cogiter et alors que Belle teignait une étole derrière la maison, Rumplestiltskin confia son plan à son fils qui entretenait le feu pour faire fondre la graisse de mouton.

\- Tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne, même à Belle ? demanda Rumplestiltskin en nouant solidement un fil de laine sur un bâton.

\- Promis. Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas parler au Duc ? demanda Bae.

\- Jamais il ne nous écoutera. Nous ne sommes que de pauvres villageois. Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé sur la route cette nuit.

\- Mais comment veux-tu entrer dans le château ?

\- Le château du Duc est en pierre mais les chevrons, répondit-il en toquant contre son bâton de bois, les plafonds et les sols, eux sont en bois.

\- En quoi est-ce important ?

\- Parce que le bois ça brûle, répondit son père avec une étincelle de malice dans le regard.

Une fois toute la laine imprégnée de graisse de mouton, le tisserand retourna à l'intérieur pour filer. L'esprit tourmenté, le jeune garçon fit le tour de la maison et observa Belle étendre une étole bleue sur la corde tirée entre le toit et un arbre.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Je… je ne sais pas si je ferai un bon soldat.

\- Viens, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose.

Elle ôta son tablier taché et attrapa un bâton qu'elle donna à Bae et elle en prit un autre de longueur équivalente pour elle. En peu de temps, elle lui apprit à se mouvoir avec l'agilité et la légèreté d'un chat et à se servir d'une arme primitive comme un soldat expérimenté. La frustration de se faire battre par une femme disparut au profit d'une leçon sur la transmission des connaissances. Bae fut très surpris de découvrir que la jolie brune qui partageait leur vie, savait se battre comme un homme.

\- Où as-tu appris à te battre ? demanda-t-il en contrant un de ses coups.

\- Avec les soldats de mon père. Il ne voulait pas que je me batte mais je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de ta part, ajouta Bae en riant.

Derrière la fenêtre, caché dans la pénombre, Rumplestiltskin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les observant. Mais il ne pouvait pleinement profiter de ce moment. Son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de cogiter. L'histoire que le mendiant lui avait racontée semblait trop belle pour être vraie. Si c'était si facile de s'emparer de la dague, pourquoi personne ne l'avait fait avant ? Et pourquoi ce vieillard avait-il décidé de lui raconter cette histoire ?

Les pelotes de laine s'accumulaient dans la petite corbeille aux pieds du tisserand qui semblait inépuisable. Après sa leçon, Bae entra dans la maisonnette et le sourire aux lèvres, s'exclama joyeusement.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de la dague ! Je sais me battre et j'irai tuer les ogres.

Rumplestiltskin ferma les yeux à ces paroles. Elles le blessèrent comme si une lame lui avait transpercé la poitrine.

\- Mais ça ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire.

\- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta le tisserand en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Belle est partie pour aller parler au Duc. Je suis sûr qu'elle va le convaincre de faire la paix avec les ogres.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elle a fait une chose pareille ?

\- Si… pourquoi ?

Rumplestiltskin ordonna à son fils de rester à la maison alors qu'il attrapa sa cape et son bâton pour se mettre en route, sans oublier sa laine enduite de graisse de mouton. Sur le chemin cahoteux, sa jambe blessée durant la première guerre des ogres le faisait affreusement souffrir. Mais il serra les dents et continua malgré la douleur. Il devait empêcher Belle d'aller au château et surtout d'y rester. Car cette nuit-là était sa seule chance de s'emparer de l'artefact magique et de sauver assurément son fils. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer bouter le feu à la forteresse avec Belle à l'intérieur. En voyant le timide soleil descendre vers l'horizon, il hâta le pas.

Le château n'était pas si loin de son village, mais avancé avec une jambe folle était une véritable performance. Rarement il avait autant souffert. C'était les dents serrées qu'il se forçait à continuer. Mais alors que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient derrière l'horizon, le tisserand fut interpellé par des petits gémissements presque inaudibles. Les suivant l'oreille tendue, il contourna un hêtre et découvrit Belle, pleurant assise sur une souche.

\- Belle, murmura-t-il en posant sa main avec douceur sur son épaule. Je suis là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Il patienta quelques instants, lui offrant le réconfort de ses bras chauds. Il remarqua que ses habits étaient déchirés et couverts de boue. Ses beaux cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés et des feuilles s'y étaient prises.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il lorsque ses sanglots diminuèrent.

\- Je… commença-t-elle en ouvrant grand la bouche, ses grands yeux bleus larmoyants plongeant dans ceux de son amant. Ils… ils n'ont rien voulu entendre.

\- Tu as fait ce qui était en ton pouvoir. Parfois, même les meilleures intentions ne suffisent pas.

Il n'était pas surpris. LeDuc des Basses-Terres était un tyran mégalo. Belle ne représentait rien pour lui, même malgré le fait que son père soit un ami. « Ami », que pouvait bien signifier ce mot pour le seigneur ? Certainement autre chose que ce que Maurice et tout le monde croyait. Belle qui pourtant l'avait déjà rencontré chez elle, n'avait même pas franchi la grille. Les gardes lui rirent au nez lorsqu'elle leur expliqua la raison de sa venue. Alors qu'elle insistait, ils la prirent sous les bras et la jetèrent sur le bas côté où elle roula dans la boue et déchira sa robe dans les buissons. Rumplestiltskin lui suggéra de retourner dans leur maisonnette et d'y retrouver Bae qui lui ferait un bon thé chaud.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne rentres pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Je vais te ralentir. Pars devant.

Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il l'accompagna quelques mètres puis lui dit que sa jambes lui faisait trop souffrir pour continuer. Il la rassura comme il put et usa de toutes ses ruses pour la convaincre de retrouver Bae. Une fois qu'elle disparut dans la noirceur de la nuit, il resta quelques instants à admirer la lune qui venait de se lever. Après de longues minutes à méditer, il se remit en route, retrouvant son courage, pour accomplir sa mission. Arriver au rempart Est qui n'était pas très surveillé, il bouta le feu à sa laine et plongea sa torche dans un tas de paille au pied de la muraille. Rapidement, les flammes grandirent et léchèrent les poutres qui s'embrasèrent. Avant d'être repéré, il se faufila jusqu'à une porte dérobée et pénétra la forteresse.

La lune avait déjà traversé une bonne partie du ciel. Belle n'avait pas fermé l'œil et s'inquiétait de l'absence du tisserand. Que faisait-il au beau milieu de la nuit ? S'était-il perdu ? Était-il blessé ? N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, elle enfila sa cape et alluma une petite lanterne. Derrière elle, Bae grogna et s'étira. Les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore à moitié collés, il lui demanda où elle se rendait.

\- Rendors-toi mon trésor, rassura-t-elle avec son sourire le plus chaleureux et en caressant ses mèches rebelles.

Lorsqu'il referma ses paupières, elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et le couvrit jusqu'au menton. C'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'elle quitta la chaumière pour retrouver celui qu'elle aimait. En sentant un courant d'air lui chatouiller l'oreille, Baelfire leva la tête et réalisa, après avoir balayé l'unique pièce, qu'il était seul. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait que cette nuit n'allait pas bien se terminer. Après s'être habillé et chaussé, il alluma une lanterne et se précipita dans l'obscurité.

Bae ne se sentait pas rassuré. Alors qu'il connaissait plutôt bien la région, il perdit le chemin et se retrouva dans la sombre forêt. Il se mit à courir, espérant trouver un endroit connu. Il tourna autour d'un chêne, sauta par-dessus des racines, trébucha sur des champignons humides, glissa dans un contrebas, escalada une petite paroi. A bout de souffle, il leva sa lanterne et espéra voir un signe connu. Une branche craqua derrière lui et il fit volte-face, le cœur battant la chamade. Une silhouette sortit de derrière les troncs.

\- Papa ? demanda-t-il loin d'être sûr d'avoir reconnu le boiteux sous sa capuche.

\- Oh ! Baelfire !

\- J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Tu n'es pas blessé…

\- Je vais bien rassure-toi… Maintenant, je veux que tu rentres à la maison et que tu m'y attendes. Vas retrouver Belle. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

\- Non ! Viens avec moi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ma tâche n'est pas terminée, je dois l'accomplir seul…, expliqua son père. Rentre à la maison… Rentre et attend mon retour… Je ne serais pas long, alors rentre.

Une fois qu'il n'entendit plus ses pas, le tisserand brandit la dague à la lame ondulée qu'il avait prise dans le château enflammé. La lumière de sa torche mettait en relief le nom du Ténébreux gravé sur la lame.

\- Zoso !Zoso ! Je te somme d'apparaître !

Baelfire se réveilla en sueur. C'était le jour de son anniversaire. Il aurait dû être d'humeur joyeuse, mais pas cette fois. Il ne fut pas rassuré en ne voyant ni son père, ni Belle dans la maison. A l'affût du moindre piétinement de sabots, il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer l'activité dans le village. Le forgeron battait le fer et une paysanne portait sur son dos courbé un immense sac de blé.

Belle tira sur la corde et remonta le seau de l'unique puits du village. Son angoisse n'avait pas disparu. Rumplestiltsin n'était pas rentré de la nuit et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

\- Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! hurla la mère de Morraine en courant vers Belle. Fuyez tant que vous le pouvez.

Mais à peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'Hordor et ses hommes déboulèrent dans le village, arrêtant leurs montures dans un nuage de poussière. Le seigneur ordonna qu'on lui apporte le jeune garçon. Belle tenta de les en empêcher mais un soldat la retint de force.

\- Tu es une coriace, on dirait, constata-t-il en lui adressant son petit sourire mesquin.

\- Venez vous battre si vous avez un peu de courage, défia-t-elle.

\- On devrait l'enrôler, proposa-t-il à ses hommes qui rirent.

\- Vous n'avez aucun honneur.

\- Silence, femme ! ordonna-t-il fermement alors qu'un soldat lui apporta Baelfire qu'il avait agrippé à l'épaule.

Le seigneur regarda autour d'eux et constata que plus aucun villageois ne se tenait près d'eux pour assister au spectacle. Quel dommage. Il aimait tellement être le maître de cérémonie où il contrôlait parfaitement toutes les actions.

\- Tout le monde se cache derrière ses rideaux ce matin. Ah ah ! rit-il.

Mais soudain, un de ses soldats tomba à la renverse. Mort. Le seigneur sur son grand cheval noir reconnu immédiatement celui qui se cachait sous la capuche, une lame ondulée ensanglantée dans sa main droite. La dague… il l'avait récupérée. Mais comment avait-il réussi ? Ne souhaitant pas essuyer sa colère, il mit pied à terre et s'agenouilla.

\- Seigneur Ténébreux.

Il releva la tête en le sentant approcher et scruta son visage. Soudainement, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas à faire à Zoso le terrible.

\- Non… Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu m'as déjà oublié, répondit-il avec une voix assez aiguë. Quel est le nom que tu me donnais déjà ? Patte d'araignée… Canard boiteux.

\- Papa ? demanda Bae en s'approchant.

\- Rumplestiltskin…

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, dit le tisserand. Désormais vous m'appellerez… Le nouveau Ténébreux… Si tu me prouvais ta soumission ?

Rumplestiltskin montra sa botte à Hordor.

\- Ne fais pas ça, implora Belle qui avait peur que la situation ne dégénère. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Allez ! Embrasse ma botte, ordonna-t-il sans prêter attention aux paroles de la jeune femme.

Hordor s'approcha pour embrasser la botte mais Rumplestiltskin attrapa sa tête dans un mouvement vif et précis et lui rompit les cervicales dans un craquement qui fit hérisser les poils de Belle et de Bae. Les soldats jusque-là restés passifs, sortirent leurs épées et attaquèrent Rumplestiltskin.

\- Non ! Papa ! hurla son fils.

\- Arrête ! cria Belle en le voyant répliquer. Tu n'es pas comme ça.

Rumplestiltskin les tua tous avec facilité et avec… plaisir.

\- Papa… Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est tu devenu ? demanda le jeune garçon une larme dans l'œil en découvrant ses dents pourries et sa peau verdâtre.

\- Tu ne risques plus rien… Tu es rassuré mon garçon.

\- Non. J'ai peur, ajouta-t-il de sa voix tremblante.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, moi… Je suis revenu protéger ce qui m'appartient, il n'y a plus rien qui puisse m'effrayer.

\- Mais qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Belle, les mains couvrant ses lèvres en observant le désastre. On avait le choix.

\- Quel choix ? demanda Rumplestiltskin très calmement. Ils allaient le prendre pour qu'il meure. Tes messages d'espoir ne lui auraient jamais sauvés la vie.

\- Non, mais on aurait pu essayer autre chose, contra-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle, de façon menaçante en jouant avec le manche de sa dague. Instinctivement, Belle fit un pas en arrière.

\- Tu n'acceptes pas mon choix, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis devenu un monstre à tes yeux.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Pourtant, je remarque bien que je te répugne.

\- Tes conclusions sont inexactes, rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras, reprenant contenance.

\- Je vais te laisser le choix : tu t'en vas immédiatement retrouver ton petit nid douillet chez ton cher paternel ou…

\- Je reste.

Sa réponse concise, furtive, assurée et franche le figea sur place. Cette petite femme avait un sacré aplomb pour répondre de la sorte au Ténébreux !

\- Débarrassons-nous de cette malédiction avant qu'elle ne te ronge.

Se débarrasser de ses pouvoirs si chèrement acquis ? La question ne se posait même pas. Il fit quelques pas, jouant avec sa dague et balayant le paysage de ses yeux reptiliens. Les habitants cachés derrière leurs rideaux n'avaient pas raté une miette du macabre spectacle. Certains spéculait sur l'identité de l'encapuchonné. Mais qui pouvait bien vouloir sauver le fils du lâche du village ?

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit-il dans un geste théâtral en la surprenant. Mais avant, je dois aller sauver les enfants et arrêter cette guerre.

\- Je suis si fière de toi, avoua-t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes d'émotion.

\- Tu es mon héro, ajouta Baelfire en le prenant dans ses bras.

C'est après ces dernières paroles qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur et quelques longs câlins que Rumplstiltskin se mit en route pour le champ de bataille ne regrettant pas son choix.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire :)


End file.
